


That Temptress, Adventure

by Shoshal_Network



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshal_Network/pseuds/Shoshal_Network
Summary: Rose Watson has grown up reading the Harry Potter novels and wishing that Hogwarts truly existed. Then, on her birthday, a certain bushy-haired witch shows up at her front door and reveals that Hogwarts and the Wizarding World are real





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic for a class I took in university. It started as a short project on exploring classic tropes in fanfiction and snowballed into a massive work. As such, it was written before Cursed Child came out. So some of it is Cursed Child compliant, but not all of it is

The Watsons of 5 Pemberley Lane were proud to say that they were perfectly unusual, thank you very much. They were just the sort of people to be caught up in unusual things, because they thought they were really great fun. Professor Charlotte Watson taught English Literature at Oxford University with a focus on Charlotte Bronte and Jane Austen (hence the necessity of living on Pemberley Lane). Her husband, Dr. William Watson, was a naturalist, which apparently still exists in the 21st century. He oversaw the badger census that occurs yearly around Oxford, as well as taught classes on evolutionary biology.

 

“Rose, Ash, do you know what today is?” William asked his children from his place chopping vegetables in the kitchen. Ash, who was cracking eggs into a large bowl, shook his head. From her place curled on the couch reading The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Rose looked up.

“It’s the second day of the summer holiday.”

“Well yes, that is true,” William conceded, “though I did have something else in mind. Well, anyone?” The two children shook their heads. “Tonight, my progeny, is the night we finish the final Harry Potter novel.”

“Nooooooo,” groaned Rose.

“My dear child, why would such news upset you?”

“Because once it’s over it will be over forever. It’ll be saying goodbye to this amazing world that we’ve lived in for the past few years. And I don’t want to leave.”

“So you would rather leave the last few chapters forever unread?”

“No. I just don’t want it to end.”

“Understandable, but everything must come to an end my dear.”

Rose spent the rest of the evening both dreading and anticipating their nightly reading session. She sat silently through supper, barely listening to her family talk about plans for their summer holiday and what book they should read next. All she could focus on was those last two chapters that remained in the book sitting on the coffee table. She wanted to know what happened to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but at the same time never wanted to leave the Wizarding World that had begun to feel like home. She was afraid of shutting the book and never knowing anything more of Hogwarts, about magical creatures and wizarding history. It would be like saying goodbye to a best friend for a very long while. They could see each other in the future, but it would never really be the same.

________________

 

“…All was well.” The family sat in silence. From her place in her favourite armchair Charlotte sniffled. Rose and Ash, from where they sat perched on the back of the sofa looked shell-shocked. William slowly closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. Minutes passed, or at least it seemed like it. Rose got up.

“I’m going to bed.”

“What’s the matter, love?” Charlotte asked, rising to hug her daughter. Rose shimmied out of her embrace.

“Nothing, I’m just tired, good night.” She resigned herself to be kissed on the forehead by both of her parents and then trudged upstairs. As Rose brushed her teeth she felt empty. It was the hollow feeling that she always got after finishing a great book, but somehow this felt different. She would read Harry Potter again in the future, she understood that, but it wouldn’t be the same. She would never have that same some of discovery, of newness. No matter how she tried she would never again be immersed into that mesmerising world that JK Rowling had created.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose awoke to the smell of freshly baking bread, which in her opinion was a pretty good way to greet the day. She flopped her legs onto the floor, her torso still resting horizontally. She slowly pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Gathering all of her strength she stood up. Needless to say, Rose was not a morning person. She also had not slept well, she had woken several times throughout the night, pushed into consciousness by dreams that she could not remember. This was pretty out of the ordinary, as she always remembered her dreams in vivid detail. 

She shuffled down the corridor and brushed her teeth, eyeing the purple shadows beneath her eyes. Rose dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that read I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, it had been a 10th birthday present from her parents the previous year. At the sound of her tramping feet on the staircase her father called out.

“Another country heard from! Morning Rosie,” he kissed her proffered forehead. “How did you sleep?”

“Terribly, I had weird dreams that I can’t remember.” 

“No flight?” She shook her head. “How odd,” her father remarked. Ever since she could remember Rose had spent some portion of every night’s dreams soaring through the air. 

The egg timer on the windowsill dinged. “Ah, that’ll be the bread. Maybe some fresh bread and butter will cheer you up.” He bent to retrieve the crusty loaves from the oven. 

“Where are mum and Ash?” Rose asked as she fetched orange juice from the refrigerator. 

“Your brother is taking full advantage of the summer holiday and is playing football with his mates. Your mother, bless her, is in the library.”

“But it’s summer,” Rose said, her mouth full of bread.

“You’re preaching to the choir, my dear. But she woke up at some ungodly hour with a brilliant idea about lightning imagery in Victorian literature and ran to the library as soon as it opened. My guess is she’ll be there all day.”

“Wow, and I thought I was a nerd.”

“Where do you think you get it.”

“I always thought I got it from you?” Rose smirked.

“Oi! That’s no way to speak of your dad.” He munched on the warm bread. “What are you up to today?”

“Ben and I are going to cycle to the library and along the river. I’ll probably be back for lunch.”

“Ok, be careful.” William looked at her closely. This was more than a casual parental warning. Several months ago Rose and her best friend Ben had been cycling through the streets of Oxford when a car had run a red light and crashed into her. She had flown several feet in the air before smashing into the pavement with such force that her helmet cracked. She had sat up, seen her mangled bike and had run over to it. Horrified bystanders had dialled 999, despite her protestations that she was fine. An ambulance took her to A&E, where a doctor had confirmed that she was, in fact, fine, with not a scratch on her. Rose had heard the doctor whispering to her parents that this must have been some sort of miracle, because she should have been dead. She had no lasting damage from the accident, and it was now just a good story and a fading memory. But ever since that day her parents had always been a little worried about her cycling through the streets, thinking that no one could ever be that lucky twice. Hence, the entreaties to watch out.

“I always am, dad.” She smiled and gave him a quick hug before dashing out the door, a helmet in one hand, and a book in the other. Rose buckled her helmet on tightly and rode up the street to Ben’s house. Ben and Rose had been best friends since they were three, when Ben’s parents had moved into the house three doors up from the Watson’s. They had been inseparable ever since, doing everything together: riding their bikes to school, eating lunch together with their other friends, and did their schoolwork together at each other’s houses. But as much time as they spent with each other during term, it paled in comparison to their summer adventures. They planned to spend their days riding bikes along the river, where they would swim once it got a bit warmer, they would explore Oxford’s museums, and get behind-the-scenes tour of the Museum of Natural History where William was a curator. But the most important part of the summer holiday was the library. Both of them were voracious readers, and so they went to the library every other day in order to get new books.

Ben was waiting by the front gate of his house with his bicycle, helmet on, one foot on the ground and the other on a pedal. As soon as he saw Rose, he pushed off. She quickly caught up with him. They rode in silence, they were the type of friends who just relished in each other’s company and new that they did not need to fill every moment with words. They rode with the wind in their hair and the sun on their faces and that indescribable feeling of freedom that means summer. 

When they reached the library they quickly locked up their bicycles and headed into the cool, quiet, world of books. The head librarian was sitting at the front desk, and looked up when they came in. Professor D was a man of about 70 with a shock of bright white hair and kindly eyes half-hidden behind round tortoiseshell spectacles. He had been the head librarian at the Bodleian library for decades, and when he had retired he began to work at the local public library. Rose had known him since she was a child, and he was like a grandfather to her. It had been he who had given her Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone for her eighth birthday. Every other day of their summer holiday Rose and Ben would come to the library for their books. Professor D would give each of them a book, which would be read that day, and then the day after they would swap and read the other book. They repeated this ritual throughout the summer.

“Good morning Ms Watson, Mr Young. I have been expecting you.” His tone was foreboding, but they could see the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth and the twinkle in his eyes. “Thoughts on the first batch?” On the first day of the summer holiday they had rushed over to the library first thing in the morning.

“I loved The Secret of Platform 13” Rose said, “it was amazing. I also read one of the Sherlock Holmes stories you recommended. And Ella Enchanted was fun, but not my favorite. Professor D nodded, and turned to Ben, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“I definitely liked The Secret of Platform 13 more than Ella Enchanted, it was too much of a girls book for me.”

“My dear Mr Young, books are not gendered, you need only be a person with humanity to appreciate words.” While his words were reproachful, his voice was kind. Ben nodded in understanding. “Now, for today,” he paused, his eyes narrowing, “Ms Watson, what is the matter, you seem rather melancholic this morning.” Rose looked up, startled by the question.

“I’m alright, I guess. We finished Harry Potter last night, and now it’s done forever and I already miss it!” Her voice cracked on the last few words, which she tried to hide with a cough.

“Ah, but my dear, you know that you can always return to the books, you can reread them one hundred times. Which actually brings me to today’s books. Now I know you’ve read one of these already, but it should help cheer you up.” He drew two paperbacks from underneath his large mahogany desk and slid them across towards the children’s waiting hands. “For you Mr Young, A Wrinkle and Time, and for you Ms Watson, Matilda, I know that’s one of your favorites.”

“Thank you Professor D,” they chorused, “see you in a few days.” He nodded and said his goodbyes before they left the library for the bright sunshine of the outside world. They trotted to their bicycles, the books clutched in their hands. 

“So you finished Harry Potter last night?” Ben asked as they swung onto their bikes. Rose nodded. “And you’re upset about it.” It was not a question, but a simple statement of fact. Again, she nodded. “I was too,” he laughed, “you remember?” Ben had only been allowed to read Harry Potter once he turned 10, so he had spent the year flying through the novels in order to catch up to the Watsons. He had gone a little too quickly and ended up finishing the final book about a month previously.

“You were a mess,” Rose chuckled, “you had this haunted look and you kept saying ‘what am I going to do with my life?’ I thought it was hysterical, but now I get it.” They spent the rest of their bike ride talking about the ending, what they’d thought and what they would have changed. They discussed what house they would be in if they went to Hogwarts: they agreed that they would both have been immediately sorted into Ravenclaw. “Nerds forever!” They had yelled out. 

 

Talking with Ben numbed some of the lost feeling she had deep in her stomach, and she was able to keep her mind off of the fact that William would not be reading anything to them that night.

They spent the rest of the day cycling along the river. They had popped into Ben’s house for a few minutes to grab some lunch and had eaten it under a tree, both of their noses contentedly in their books. 

____________

Rose lay in bed, Matilda propped open in front of her. She finished the final chapter and placed it on the table by her bedside. Then, like every child (and adult, if we’re being perfectly honest) she thought about trying to move something with her mind, just like Matilda had. She stared at her bookshelf, trying to find the perfect book. She chose a slim volume and concentrated. She envisioned the book rising from the shelf and flying into her hands. She pulled with her eyes, willing the book to come to her.

And then it did.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mum, Dad! Oh my god, you’ll never guess what just happened!” Rose hurtled down the stairs, startling her parents where they sat reading on the couch.

“Is everything alright?” William asked, concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. You know how in Matilda she can move stuff with her mind? So I was lying in bed and I tried it and it worked!” She spoke rapidly, almost too fast for her parents to understand her.

“Rosie, slow down. What are you talking about?” Her mother looked worried. Rosie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“Ok,” breath, “remember how in Matilda she can focus her mind and move stuff? So I just did it. I picked up a book with my mind!”

“Love, I think that might have been a dream,” her father said gently. “It’s pretty late, maybe you fell asleep without realizing it.”

“It wasn’t a dream, I know it wasn’t, it was too real.” Rose saw her parents exchange a look over her head. “Fine, I’m going back to bed.” After accepting her parents hugs and kisses she trudged back upstairs. She knew that it had not been a dream, it was too real. She could just feel that it had actually happened. Of course she could not explain it, but still knew that she had actually moved a book with her mind. She fell asleep, happy in the knowledge that something extraordinary had happened.

________ 

Weekends always lose some of their magic during the summer holiday, because, well, basically everyday is the weekend. But in the Watson household the weekends were slightly different from the rest of the week. Charlotte and William were more than happy to have their progeny run around Oxford with their friends throughout the week, but they did request that they spent the weekends at home, or at least in the company of the family. Some weekends they all went on a trip, out into the countryside, or to the sea, or into London to go to museums. But more often than not they simply stayed at home and spent Saturday and Sunday cooking and reading and shopping together. Most importantly, Charlotte and William slept in.   
_________

“So, what are we making again?” Rose was perched on a kitchen stool watching Ash rifle through the recipe book.

“Well, it’s the first Saturday of the summer, so we should do something special. Scones?” Ash was 13 and therefore in charge of leading the breakfast-making effort. 

“Too complicated, and are we even allowed to use the oven by ourselves?”

“Yeah, but better safe than sorry. Pancakes?” He began to pull ingredients out of the cupboard. “Can you go outside and get eggs?” Rose hopped off of her stool and grabbed the small wicker basket that was hanging from a hook by the kitchen door. The family had a small chicken coop in their back garden that was home to two hens. The Watsons were primarily a nerdy family, so when it came time to name the hens they had chosen “Sherlock” (they thought Sherlock Watson was just too good to pass up) and “Crick” (the thinking because similar).

Rose collected the two eggs and said good morning to the hens before returning to the kitchen. Ash had started mixing the pancake batter and quickly added the two fresh eggs to the mix. Rose turned on the radio, and they hummed along as they worked. Because Ash was older he tended the pan: flipping pancakes with intense concentration. When all the pancakes were done they quickly readied a tray with 4 plates and mugs, forks and knives, and jam. Rose carefully carried the teapot, walking slowly as to not spill anything. They walked upstairs to their parents bedroom, knocked and went in. Charlotte and William were sitting up in bed reading: Charlotte was almost finished with Middlemarch and William was reading The New Yorker.

“Good morning!” William called out as he placed his magazine on his bedside table.

“Oh my, what have you made for us today?” Charlotte’s face lit up as she saw the food. “This looks marvelous darlings, well done.” There was a great reorganizing of pillows and limbs and then everyone was situated with a plate and a mug. Sounds of morning chit-chat were replaced by contented chewing and sipping. “I thought we’d stay at home today, do some work in the garden and maybe have a tea party later. And then go into London tomorrow?” Charlotte said after swallowing the last of her pancakes. 

“Sounds good to me,” William said. “Alright with you two?” Both children nodded. “Everyone finish eating, then go get dressed, and then we shall reconvene in 15 minutes.” The children scampered off, leaving their parents to deal with cleaning up after breakfast.

Several minutes later everyone was sitting in the kitchen, each dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Charlotte wore a large sunhat. Tasks were doled out: weeding, pruning, and most importantly: lemonade duty. The four Watsons spent the morning in the garden, Charlotte and William bursting into song every once in awhile, which embarrassed Rose and Ash to no end. 

Around 11 the doorbell rang. Rose, who was in the kitchen fetching lemonade, went to answer the door. Standing on the threshold was a woman about Charlotte’s age. Her curly brown hair was clipped back from her face and she was wearing a sundress. Rose saw the glint of a gold band on her ring finger. 

“Hello,” the woman said. “You must be Rose.” She extended her hand, “My name is Hermione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on posting a chapter every week. See you next Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi,” Rose tentatively shook her hand. “I’ve never met anyone your age with that name, only really little kids.” The woman laughed.

“Yes, it’s funny how that works, isn’t it?” She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, “are your parents home? I need to speak with them, and you.”

“Sure, one second.” Rose left Hermione standing on the doorstep and ran out to the garden. “Mum, dad! There’s a woman at the door who wants to talk to you.” Charlotte turned to William.

“We’re not expecting anyone, are we?” William shook his head. They both took off their gardening gloves and followed Rose into the house and out to the front door. Hermione was still standing there, looking up and down the street. She turned when she heard their footsteps. Her face lit up with a smile, and she extended her hand.

“Professor Watford, pleasure to meet you.” Charlotte was puzzled, but shook Hermione’s proffered hand. “And Dr. Benson. So nice to meet you. I’m Hermione Granger.” Charlotte and William both smiled at that.

“That’s not a name you hear everyday. I know there are a bunch of Harry Potter’s running around the world, but I’d have thought Hermione Granger would be rather rarer.” Charlotte said. “Oh, and both of us go by ‘Watson,’ we combined our names when we got married.”

“Oh, my apologies, I was given faulty information. I know this all seems rather out of the ordinary, but would it be alright if we went inside. I have some things I would like to discuss with you about Rose’s education.” Charlotte hesitated, but her sense of British politeness won out and she quickly ushered her in and offered tea. Once that had been made, the four of them sat at the kitchen table. Hermione took a deep breath.

“I’m not really sure how to begin, I’ve never done this before.” Hermione took a sip from her tea. “You noticed my name, well, how do I put this? I am Hermione Granger, the one from the books.” Rose, Charlotte, and William all stared at her.

“What do you mean?” Rose finally asked.

“Hogwarts is real. The books aren’t fiction, at least not for the most part.” She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a letter. “This is for you.” She handed it to Rose. Rose turned the letter over in her hands. It read 

Rose Watson   
The upstairs bedroom  
5 Pemberly Lane  
Oxfordshire in green ink. She turned it over and found the envelope sealed with red wax, with the imprint of the Hogwarts crest stamped into it. Slowly she opened it and saw the text:

Dear Ms. Watson,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

“Is this a joke?” Rose turned from her parents to Hermione. “Is this because I was so upset that we’d finished the books?” Her parents scanned the letter.

“We had nothing to do with this,” William said. He turned to Hermione, “what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, I’m doing a terrible job of explaining, I’ve never done this before. Basically, there is a Wizarding World. Slightly different from the ones Joanne wrote about in her books, but real nonetheless. When a witch or wizard is muggleborn, like you Rose, an adult, usually a professor is sent to deliver the letter and explain the contents and other logistical things.”

“I don’t believe you.” Rose was sitting at the table with her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. “Prove it.”

“Alright, I understand.” Hermione pulled a wand from her pocket. Rose’s eyes widened. “What spell would you like me to do?”

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Rose responded. And with a swish and a flick Hermione sent the letter rising above the table. Rose’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god. Oh my god I’m going to Hogwarts!” She got up and started running around the kitchen. “I’m going to do magic and go to Hogwarts. I’m a witch!” Charlotte and William sat staring at the letter that hung, suspended in midair. 

“Did I give birth to a witch?” Charlotte asked, dumbfounded. William nodded. “That is probably the most amazing thing I have ever done.” She turned to William and smiled. “This is wildly ridiculous, but positively fabulous.” He nodded “Rosie, love, come sit back down.” Rose slowed her mad circles and came to sit in her chair once again. She bounced in her chair, obviously bursting with questions.

“Rose,” Hermione’s face turned serious. “I know that this is probably the coolest thing that has ever happened to you, and that you want to run off and tell all of your friends and scream it from the rooftops. But you can’t. This needs to stay a secret.” She turned to Charlotte and William, “you’ll tell people that Rose has been accepted to a prestigious boarding school up north, called The Horris School of Arts and Sciences. There’s a fake website which looks very legitimate, and I’ve brought brochures for you to keep if anyone asks. I know that keeping this a secret is difficult, it was the hardest part of attending Hogwarts when I was a student there, but it’s necessary.”

“Can I tell Ben? He won’t tell anyone. He’s really good with secrets.” Rose asked, concern marking her words.

“Who’s Ben?” Hermione asked.

“My best friend forever, and I have to tell him.”

“Alright, but only Ben. And you have to make sure he doesn’t tell anyone else. Ok?” Rose nodded. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Rose asked. Hermione nodded. “Are you actually married to Ron?” Hermione laughed.

“Rosie, it’s not polite to pry into other people’s personal lives.” William admonished.

“Oh, no, it's quite alright. Yes, we are indeed married. For the most part Joanne was faithful to our actual love story. Though we’re both a bit peeved that he’s been portrayed in a less, how shall I say, intelligent way than he is in reality. May the record show that my husband is a pretty smart cookie. And not as vaguely sexist as he is in the books. Anymore questions?”

“A million! What’s it like to fly on a broom?” Rose’s head was filled with visions of her soaring through the air, it would be like riding a bicycle, but 100 times better.

“I’m not much of a flyer to tell you the truth. But you’ll start flying lessons once you get to school, so you’ll know soon enough.”

Rose prattled on, and Hermione with the patience of a saint (or a parent) answered them all. And then fun questions flowed into boring logistics: how to get wizard money, how to keep in contact with Rose once she got to Hogwarts, term dates, and the like. Hermione offered to take them the next day to Diagon Alley so Rose could buy her school supplies, and Rose enthusiastically accepted. They planned to meet each other in central London the next morning. Before leaving, Hermione gave them her mobile number. When they were puzzled with why she had one she answered.

“I use it to keep in touch with my parents and muggle friends.” 

“Where has everyone gone?” Ash appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, “has the Queen come to tea?” Ash was currently in a phase where he thought himself immensely clever. The family stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Finally, Hermione broke the silence. She strode over to Ash and extended her hand.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, how do you do?”

“Hi, I’m Ash. Why is everyone so quiet?”

“Because I’m a witch and I’m going to Hogwarts!” Rose practically screamed. She grabbed her Hogwarts letter from the table and thrust it at Ash. “Read it!” Ash quickly scanned the letter.

“Wicked! My sister’s a witch!” His face turned serious, “you better not be sorted into Hufflepuff.”  
________

Hermione turned on the threshold.

“It was so lovely to meet you all today, I look forward to tomorrow.”

“Are you going to apparate home?” Rose asked.

“I am indeed, it does make travel frightfully easily. Bye now.” Hermione was halfway down the front walk when Rosie darted from the front door and hugged Hermione.

“Thank you. Today was the best day ever.”

“It’s my pleasure, my dear. I’ll see you tomorrow. Shall I tell Ron that you say hello?” Rosie nodded enthusiastically, and Hermione laughed. “Alright then, it’s been lovely meeting all of you.”

As soon as the door shut the four of them screamed, at the exact same moment,

“We have a witch in the family!”


	5. Chapter 5

After Hermione left, a strange silence settled over the house. Upon finding out that the world is not as expected, it is frankly impossible to go back to gardening and pretend that the world has not shifted on its axis. The four of them drifted, like unmoored ships, into the living room. Now that the initial adrenaline rush had subsided, they were left deflated. Charlotte collapsed into her armchair, while William and Ash fell onto the couch. Rose, however, was still on the high that had begun as soon as she had opened her Hogwarts letter. She bounced on the balls of her feet and swung her arms backwards and forwards.

“Well then.” Charlotte spoke, and her simple words, like some sort of incantation, broke the spell that seemed to have bound them.

“That was, unexpected, interesting?” William hedged. “How is everyone feeling?”

“Amazing!” Rose stopped her bouncing. “This was the best day ever.” She suddenly became quiet and her eyes widened. “I have to go tell Ben.” She turned to run for the door, until she was stopped by Charlotte.

“Rosie, love.” She patted the arm of her chair. “Come sit for a minute.” Rose’s face fell, but she came and sat by her mother. “Rose, I know that this is really very exciting for you, it’s exciting for all of us. We’re all so very pleased, this is so incredible. And I know you’re ready to plunge into this adventure at this moment, and we’re right behind you, but you need to take a minute to think about everything that’s going to happen now. Do you understand?” Rose shrugged.

“I guess?”

“Well,” Charlotte began. “Our whole world has been turned a bit on its head, hasn’t it?” She chuckled. “And it’s truly wonderful, but for us,” she paused, “muggles, it sure is a lot to take in. Besides for the idea that you’re going all the way to Scotland, which will be very difficult for your mum and dad, there’s a whole new world that we need to wrap our heads around. You’ll also need to get used to a whole new language, not literally of course, but a whole new way of seeing the world. This might not be the simplest and easiest thing.”

“But Hermione will help me, right?”

“Of course my dear. As will we, with whatever we can.”

“Can I go tell Ben now?” Rose made to stand up, but Charlotte put out a hand to stop her. She turned to William, and with that uncanny ability married couples have, conveyed, with her eyes, you take this one. William cleared his throat.

“Listen Roise, this very exciting and wonderful news might be hard for Ben to hear, for a lot of reasons. Firstly, you’re going to be going very far away, which will be hard for all of us, including you and Ben. Secondly, well, he didn’t get his Hogwarts letter when he turned eleven, and finding out that Hogwarts does indeed exist, might make him sad and a little hurt-”

“But that’s not my fault!” Rose interjected. 

“Of course not, but I think what your mother is getting at is that you should take a day to get all your thoughts and feelings in order, just so you’re more, um, relaxed when you talk to Ben.”

“I am relaxed!” Rose cried. At this Ash, who had been sitting silently, laughed.

“I wouldn’t say that Rose, you’re pretty excited, you’re practically vibrating over there trying to sit still.”

“Fine,” Rose threw her hands in the air, “I’ll wait to tell him tomorrow. It’s not like I was going to rub his face in it.”

“Of course not love, but just get used to all of this for a day or so before you say anything.”

“Fine,” Rose sighed.

“I’m hungry,” Ash said. “What’s for supper?”

_________

After supper Rose collapsed on the couch, the adrenaline finally gone from her system. William and Charlotte did the washing up while Ash sat curled in an armchair reading.

“Rosie, do you want to go to bed? You have a big day ahead of you.” William called from the kitchen.

“Nooo, I’m not sleepy.”

“No, definitely not,” William replied, his voice tinged with sarcasm. “Shall we watch a film and then all go to bed?” This idea was met with heavy ascent. They figured that the first Harry Potter film was fitting, and they all snuggled onto the couch to watch it.

“I wonder what house you’ll be in,” Ash mused. His eyes widened, “what if you’re a Hufflepuff!”

“Never! I’ll be sitting there thinking not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff.”

“Oi, since when did I raise such snobs?” Charlotte laughed. “We’ll be pleased with wherever you go Rosie. You could be placed in no house and I think we’d still all be pretty over the moon.” Charlotte looked at her watch. “Off to bed with the lot of you! We rise tomorrow at 7:30.” Ash and Rose accepted hugs and kisses from their parents and then trotted upstairs to bed.

Soon after the children had gone upstairs, William went upstairs and knocked on Ash’s door. He walked in and saw Ash in bed reading a book. He looked up as his father entered and came to sit on his bed.

“How are you doing Ash?” William asked. 

“I’m fine, a little sleepy.”

“I mean with all of this,” he waved his hand in the air, “finding out that the wizarding world exists and that your sister is a witch.”

“Oh. Well, still fine. I mean, I’m excited for her, she’s been dreaming about going to Hogwarts since we started reading the books. And to have it all be possible is pretty cool. I was a little jealous I guess.”

“Yeah?”

“But I’m over it. I was also never as so fully obsessed with the books as Rose. You know that I loved them, but they weren’t my whole world. And there’s no use dwelling on the fact that I didn’t get a letter, I might as well just be happy for her.” He said with a shrug.

“How old are you again?” William asked with a chuckle. “You sure are mature for your age, are you sure you’re not my age? Because let me tell you, I am peeved that I never got my letter.” They both laughed. “I’m glad you’re alright, but if you’re not, you know that you can always speak to me or mum, right?” Ash nodded.

“Good night, dad.”  
___________

Charlotte and William lay in bed, unopened books on their laps. They stayed in silence, not sure what to say.

“That was quite a day, I feel as though someone has told me that Father Christmas is real.” Charlotte said with a laugh.

“It does feel a bit like that. I’m thrilled, but also keep thinking it’s a dream, that we’ll wake up and none of this will have happened, and we’ll just go forward with our lives the way they always have been.”

“But that’s the crazy thing, we’re not dreaming. But I think the hardest thing to wrap my mind around isn’t the witches and magic and Hogwarts, but the idea that our little girl is going so far away. I need more time to emotionally prepare for this.” William held her hand.

“She’ll be ok, she’s always been independent. And she’ll come home for Christmas. We are not letting her stay, at least not her first year.”

“Agreed, we all do Christmas here, just like we always have.” She sighed, “I’m just glad that Ash is ok. To be honest, I’m worried about how Ben is going to take it.”  
__________

Rose lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, her body exhausted, but her mind completely alert. How was she supposed to sleep? Because tomorrow she was going to Diagon Alley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the posting delay, I was on holiday!

Rose had been convinced that she would not be able to sleep, but suddenly it was dawn and weak light was filtering in through her bedroom curtains. She glanced at the clock next to her bed: 6:27, she did not need to be up for another hour, but she had been woken by the butterflies in her stomach. She remembers her dreams this morning, and they had been full of flight. Normally in her dreams she simply floated and soared about, but this time she had ridden on a broomstick as she wizzed high above the ground. She wondered if she would play Quidditch when she got to Hogwarts. 

She tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but to no avail. Rose sat up and regarded her bookshelf. On the middle shelf were her Harry Potter books, a box set that her parents had given her as a birthday present the year before. Of course the best possible preparation for going to Diagon Alley would be to read about it, so Rose moved to get out of bed. But then she had a better idea. She looked at the book, stared at it, imagined it lifting off of the shelf and floating towards her outstretched arm…

And nothing happened.

Rose’s heart sped up and her breath turned shallow. She tried again. And again. With each successive attempt she became more rattled. After a few minutes of trying in vain to levitate the book she jumped out of bed and ran into her parents room in a panic.

Charlotte and William were curled around each other on their bed, fast asleep, but with the sound of Rose’s footsteps on the wood floors they stirred. William, who was on the side of the bed closest to the door opened his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” He muttered, his voice thick with sleep. 

“It’s not working!” Rose cried, “I-I can’t do magic anymore.” She swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Rosie?” Charlotte rolled over. “What are you talking about?”

“Remember how I moved the book with my mind?”

“Oh my god, that was real.” Charlotte realized. She sat up.

“Well, I t-tried to do it again this morning, but I couldn’t. I tried like ten times, but it didn’t work.” She threw herself onto the bed. Both of her parents moved to hug her.

“Rosie,” Charlotte started, “I think these little spurts of wandless magic are spontaneous and random. Or at least that’s what I remember from the books.”

“It means nothing about your abilities, don’t worry. Ok?” William reassured her. 

“Are, are you sure?” Rose hiccuped.

“No.” William admitted, “But you got hit by a speeding car last year and survived without a scratch, and if that’s not magical I don’t know what is.”

“That’s a really good point,” Charlotte said, “I guess that’s what you weren’t hurt. Everything is illuminated!” Rose laughed, her panic ebbing. 

“Sorry for waking you.”

“Parents are actually designed to be woken at ungodly hours,” William joked. “But if you don’t mind terribly we will head back to sleep for a bit longer.” Rose nodded, accepted her parents kisses, and went back to her room.

She lay on top of her duvet and tried to sleep, but soon gave up. She wandered over to her wardrobe. Feeling slightly silly she stepped into it and pushed against the back wall. If Hogwarts was real, maybe Narnia was as well. But her hand only encountered wood. She laughed and backed out. Rose regarded her assembled clothes. She normally did not care at all what she wore: to school it was her uniform and during holidays and weekends she wore jeans and whatever t-shirt was at the top of her drawer, but today was a momentous occasion and she thought she should wear something special. She had a pair of fancy dress robes she’d worn for Halloween the year before, but that seemed silly. Jeans would have to do, she hoped she wouldn’t look too much like a muggle.

____________

Rose, Charlotte, and William piled into the car. Ash was staying behind, Hermione had apologized and said that he technically wasn’t allowed in Diagon Alley. He had accepted the news graciously and requested a full report when they returned. This also meant he was able to sleep past 7:30, which he was very pleased about.

They drove in silence, Charlotte concentrating on the road while William fiddled with the radio. The Beatles filled the car and they all hummed along. Rose sat on her hands and tried not to fidget too much. She had not eaten breakfast, her stomach had churned at the thought of food. As they neared the address Hermione had given them, Charlotte began looking for a place to park.

“Apparating would be so much easier than this, and greener. How rude of the wizarding world to not share their green technology, save the earth!” Charlotte grumbled. Rose and William laughed. “But honestly Rosie, you should bring it up to someone.”

“It probably violates all those secrecy statutes, Mum.”

“Good point, but I do love complaining.” After a great deal of grumbling, turning, and quiet cursing that Rose was able to hear, they finally found a spot. They walked a few minutes to the address and immediately saw Hermione standing out front. She saw them and waved.

“Good morning Watsons!” She said with a smile. “Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Are you sure this is it?” William asked. “It looked abandoned.”

“Oh good, the charms still work. It appears pretty dilapidated to muggles. I promise it’s safe, come on in.” She led them into the dim interior. As they entered she reached into her bag and pulled out a long blue cloak which she quickly put on.

Despite the unimposing exterior, the pub was lively and filled with people. The tables were populated with witches and wizards, all dressed in a colorful assortment of robes and cloaks. The air was filled with the smell of fresh bread and the sounds of laughter, chatter, and clanking from the kitchen. As they entered many people turned to look, and their gazes lingered. Many turned to their companions and spoke in hushed voices as they looked over their shoulders at the small group.

“I can’t tell if their whispering because you’re famous or because we’re so obviously muggles.” William said. Hermione laughed.

“It’s probably a combination. One of the hazards of having your face on a chocolate frog card.”

“Can we buy some?” Rose’s face lit up.

“Of course, but first we should probably get the essentials.”

“Hermione,” Charlotte’s voice was serious, “there is something you should know about our family now, chocolate is an essential.” They all laughed.

“Well, in that case, we’d best get moving.” She led them to the back of the pub and into a small courtyard with a brick wall. Hermione pulled out her wand from within the folds of her cloak and tapped it against the bricks. The bricks ground against one another and they slowly slid aside to reveal a wide and bustling avenue.

“Oh my.” Rose said, her eyes wide.

“Rose, welcome to Diagon Alley.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rose wished that she had more eyes so that she could take in every colorful inch of the new world that surrounded her. Charlotte and William stood beside her, mouths open, and eyes wide. The air was filled with the sounds of squawking birds, vendors calling out to passersby, and the gentle hum of activity that pervades every city. They followed Hermione up the street, past bookshops and restaurants, clothing stores and a shop with a window full of owl cages. Witches and wizards passed by in colorful robes and pointed hats, some pausing and staring at the group. Hermione led them to the top of the street, where an imposing marble edifice stood. Giant letter spelled out Gringotts on the facade. They walked through the heavy doors and into the cool interior. As the doors closed behind them, the noises of the street were blocked out, and they were left in relative silence. The only sounds were those of quills scratching on parchment, shoes clicking on the marble floors, hushed voices, and the quiet clink of coins being weighed. 

Hermione walked them over to an empty counter, behind which sat a goblin. Rose tried not to stare. He had small black eyes, like two jelly beans, and his mouth was like a small gash in his face. The main event of his face was a large nose that hooked down so far that it practically touched his thin upper lip.

“Yes?” His voice was like the sound of walking on gravel and he did not take his eyes off of the parchment in front of him. Then he looked up and gave a small start, “Good morning Minister, what can I assist you with today?” Before Hermione could answer, Rose gasped.

“You’re the Minister of Magic?” 

“I am,” Hermione said with a small smile.

“That’s brilliant!” Charlotte said, “hurray for women in government!”

“I’m glad you approve,” Hermione laughed, “it caused a bit of a constroversy, due to my age, but things have settled and I like to think I’m doing a good job.”

“Wait,” said William, “why are you in charge of introducing Rose to all of this, why is the head of magical government taking us school shopping?”

“That decision has also been a bit controversial. I think it’s incredibly important for the Magical and Muggle communities to communicate and coexist more. I also think it’s vital that people in government interact with their constituents, I make everyone in my office in charge of one of the Muggle-born students, helps keep everyone communicating and such.”

“But how did you end up with me?” Rose asks, stunned and a little honored.

“Well, as you may know, my daughter’s name is Rose. And I’m a bit sentimental.”

The goblin loudly cleared his throat, and the four of them turned back to him. He regarded Charlotte and William, taking in their muggle clothing. “I take it you need to convert some money.”

“Yes, we’ve brought a check.” Charlotte rummaged in her purse and pulled out the piece of paper. She slid it across the desk. The goblin examined it for a moment, and then turned his chair.

“They don’t particularly like me here, seeing as I freed their dragon and destroyed their roof,” Hermione murmured when the goblin had his back to them. Rose giggled, and the sound echoed across the large hall. Heads turned to stare at them, and Rose blushed.

“Sorry.” She whispered. The goblin turned back to them, a small pouch of money clutched in his long fingers. He handed it across the table without a word. And then ignoring them, turned to his other work, filling a large parchment notebook with letters and figures. “Thank you.” Rose said, to no response.

“Goblins aren’t the friendliest,” Hermione explained as they walked out, “but they don’t mean much harm, usually.” 

They walked back into the sunny and bustling outside world. Charlotte drew Rose’s supplies list from her bag.

“We sure have a lot to buy. Hermione, where should we start?”

“I rather think a wand is in order.” She smiled at Rose. “How does that sound?” Rose was too excited to respond, she simply nodded her head so fast it looked as though it would fall off her shoulders. Hermione laughed, “in that case, we’d best go to Ollivanders.” 

They walked back down the road, this time stopping every few feet to peer into the shops. Rose saw windows filled with cauldrons, plants she had never seen, beautiful robes made of silk and velvet, and a bookstore with every inch of the shop stuffed with leather bound volumes. They reached a small storefront, its dusty windows full of narrow boxes. Hermione pushed open the door, and a small bell tinkled.

“Welcome to Ollivanders.” The shop was illuminated by a few glowing orbs that floated by the ceiling, shedding light on thousands of wand boxes. The entire shop was filled from floor to ceiling with them. A few wicker chairs served as the only uncovered surface in the shop.

“Coming, I’m coming.” Came a warm voice from the back of the shop. A young man came into view. He was around 30 years old, with chestnut hair and bright grey eyes which lit up when he saw Hermione. He came forward and warmly shook her hand. “Minister, always a pleasure. I do hope that Rose’s wand is serving her well,” he paused, his brow furrowing, “there hasn’t been any trouble with it, has there.”

“No, no, Gilbert not at all,” Hermione reassured the man, “I’m actually here to get another Rose a wand today.” At these words Gilbert noticed the trio standing near the door.

“Well hello, welcome. I’m Gilbert Ollivander, cousin of Garrick, I took over a few years ago.” He noticed their clothing and smiled. Turning to Rose he asked, “first wand in the family?” She nodded. “Splendid! Let’s see…” He rubbed his hands together and peered around the shop. “A few questions before I start.” Rose nodded. “If I understood, your name is Rose?” She nodded again. “Lovely name, I sold a wand to another Rose just a few months ago, dragon and willow if I’m not mistaken.” 

“She’s doing very well with it.” Hermione said with a smile.

“Takes after her mother’s magical aptitude?” Gilbert asked. Hermione blushed and nodded. “But, back to this Rose. When is your birthday? It must be soon.”

“The 21st of July.”

“Which hand do you write with?”

“Both, but mostly my right.”

“Curious, very curious.” Gilbert whipped a measuring tape from within a pocket in his robes and began measuring her. He measured the length of her outstretched arm, how tall she was, the width of her wrist, and the circumference of her head, even the space between her nostrils. “And you’re the first witch in your family so I can’t take any history into account, so let us dive right in!” He scurried around the shop, plucking boxes from shelves and teetering piles. He motioned for the adult to sit as he presented Rose with the first wand. “Beech and dragon, 13 inches. Give it a wave.” 

Rose tentatively took the wand and stared at it, unsure of what to do. She was afraid of hurting someone or breaking something. She took a deep breath and flicked the wand. Nothing happened.

“How does it feel?” Gilbert asked.

“Like I’m holding a stick of wood.” She responded. Gilbert laughed. 

“In that case, best try another.” He took the wand back from her and replaced it in its box. He selected another wand and handed it to her. She felt more confident this time and gave it a wave. One of the lights above their heads went out. “Looks like you’re more receptive to unicorn, but we’re not right just yet.” He quickly produced his own wand, and re-illuminated the orb. He handed her a few more wands, but none of them were right. “Hmm, I wonder,” he mused. Gilbert headed to the back of the shop and came back with a slim blue box. “Give this one a try, unicorn and vine, 11 inches.” The wand was beautiful, a pale brown colour, and spirals and other intricate designs had been carved along its length.

Rose picked up the wand, and she felt a warm glow suffuse her hand and travel up her arm and into her core. As she waved it sparks flew from the end. She stared down at the wand, amazed that she had produced magic. It was odd, when she was holding the wand she felt whole, as though she had been missing an unknown limb, and only now was she complete.

“I think you’ve found it.” Gilbert said with a smile. All Rose could do was nod. Her parents sat with their eyes wide, disbelieving what they had just witnessed. Gilbert showed Rose the proper way to carry her wand in her pocket and gave her a firm handshake. “Best of luck Ms. Watson, I look forward to hearing about your great magical achievements.” Rose blushed and thanked him. Charlotte paid for the wand, and the four of them walked back into the sunshine, waving to Gilbert as they left.

“Next stop, robes.” 

They wandered a little ways down the street until they reached a shop with large bright windows. A purple sign above the door read Madam Malkin’s: Robes for all Occasions. Inside were a few other children Rose’s age. They stood on small stools while witches in flowing purple silk robes fluttered around them. Tape measurers wove through the air and around the students. A tall witch approached them with a smile playing on her lips.

“Good morning, Hogwarts robes?” She asked. She noticed Hermione and her smile widened. “Hello Hermione dear, how are you?” She looked down and saw her cloak. “My, my, lovely cloak, where did you get it?” She laughed.

“Hello Maria, and you know perfectly well where I got it.” Hermione said with a smile. Let me introduce you to Rose, Hogwarts’ newest acceptee.”

“Hello Rose,” Maria stuck out her hand, which Rose accepted. “Let’s get you started, come stand over here.” She led Rose to a stool. Maria turned to Charlotte and William, “you must be her parents, welcome. Please, find a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you tea?” They nodded their thanks and sat on a green sofa near Rose’s stool. As Maria measured Rose, she chatted with Hermione. Apparently they had been at Hogwarts at the same time.

Maria helped Rose into a pair of black robes with a Hogwarts crest sewn on the left breast. They fit perfectly. Next she tried on a cloak with a silver clasp at the neck. Rose was fitted for black skirts and trousers, white blouses, and a grey cardigan.

“Now, we don’t know what house you’re going to be in,” Maria started, “but not to worry. There’s a very nifty charm in all of the clothing, everything will convert to your house colors and crest once you’re sorted. And you’ll be given a house scarf once you arrive at Hogwarts.”

“Cool!” Rose exclaimed. Maria laughed.

“Yes it is rather impressive, one of the wonders of magic.” She bagged up all of Rose’s new clothing and added a Hogwarts tie to the pile. They paid and exited the shop, Hermione giving Maria a quick hug before they left.

 

__________

They spent the rest of the morning going from store to store and buying the rest of Rose’s supplies: books, cauldrons, parchment, and quills (Rose asked if she could just bring pens, to which Hermione laughed and nodded). They stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour for lunch, Charlotte having reasoned that ice cream was a perfectly acceptable meal.

There last stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium where Rose picked out a small brown owl with large and friendly eyes. She asked the adults,

“Is ‘Darwin’ a silly name for an owl?” Hermione shook her head.

“That is the greatest name for any owl I have ever heard,” William said, “all of my talk of science has made its mark. I’m so proud.” He dabbed at pretend tears in his eyes. Charlotte rolled her eyes and laughed.

__________

Before leaving they ducked into Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop to buy chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and just about one of each item in the shop. Rose unwrapped her chocolate frog and saw Hermione’s face staring up at her.

“Hermione! It’s you.” Rose cried. Hermione laughed and Charlotte and William craned their necks to see.

“I always thought it was a bit weird, personally. Though Ron considers it his greatest achievement.” Rose bit into the frog and smiled.

“It’s even better than Cadbury.”

They walked back to the entrance to Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, and onto the street. Hermione removed her cloak and shoved it into her bag. She gave Rose a hug and shook Charlotte and William’s hands.

“Can we offer you a ride?” Charlotte asked.

“That’s so sweet, but I’m just going to turn the corner and apparate home, but thank you very much.”

“Oh, of course.” Charlotte blushed. “Still getting used to all of this.”

“It definitely takes some time, don’t worry about it. Please reach out if you need anything, and I’ll be in touch soon.” And with that they parted.

Rose talked excitedly the whole way back to the car, about her wand and robes and all of the exciting books she had bought. She planned to start reading them as soon as they got home.

She immediately fell asleep in the car, all of the day’s excitement finally catching up to her. William turned to Charlotte, trying to find the words to express his feelings about the day. Charlotte, sensing his internal struggle, smiled.

“I’d say that was a magical day if there ever was one.”

“Absolutely magical.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ll wrangle the things, you wrangle the child.” Charlotte whispered to William as they pulled up outside the house.

“I’m awake,” Rose muttered blearily. “I wasn’t even sleeping.”

“Your snoring for the past hour indicates the contrary, my dear.” William laughed.

“I snore?” Rose asked, horrified. Both Charlotte and William nodded.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. You must have been knackered. Also, your father, who I love very dearly, also snores.”

“I snore?” William asked, horrified. Charlotte nodded.

“I’m afraid you do.”

“Heavens, my whole life has been a lie. Here, I’ve been wandering the earth thinking that I was a good husband and didn’t snore.”

“Luckily, you have other redeeming qualities.” Charlotte laughed as she opened the boot. Rose emerged from the car, clutching Darwin’s cage. Charlotte and William carried the rest of the items.

As they approached the door, it opened, revealing Ash, who wore an apron and a huge smile. He noticed Darwin.

“Is that an owl?” He said as his eyes widened. “Oh my god, what’s its name? Does it deliver letters? What is it going to eat?” Rose answered all of his questions as they brought everything inside. “Did you get robes? What was Gringotts like? Were the goblins mean? Did you meet Olivander?” His mouth fell open and he whispered, “Do you have a wand now?” Rose nodded and produced it from her pocket. “Wicked!”

The two of them plopped onto the couch and sat while Ash asked, and Rose answered. She told him about the goblins, and the people, that everyone had stared at Hermione because they knew who she was and what she had done, and because she was “the freaking Minister of Magic!” She relayed every detail she could remember about the shops, and how everything was so incredibly magical. She showed him her chocolate frog card and ran to the kitchen to fetch him his own chocolate frog to eat.

“Ash!” William called, “What’s going on in the kitchen?”

“Oh, I forgot, I started supper. Don’t worry,” he said, seeing his father’s concerned glance, “I wasn’t going to burn the house down, I’ve just been chopping vegetables for salad.” William gave a sigh of relief.

“Well let’s get cooking, I’m starving.”

 

After they had cooked and eaten and cleaned up, Ash, Charlotte, and William all sat down in the living room to read.

“Can Ben sleep over tonight?” Rose asked.

“Sure, Rosie. Just make sure it’s ok with his parents.” Charlotte answered. “Are you going to sleep outside or in your room?”

“Outside please.”

“Ok, when you get back I’ll help you get the tent and sleeping bags.”

“Thanks!” Rose called as she ran out the door. She sprinted to Ben’s house, up the garden path, and knocked on the door.

“Hello Rose,” Ben’s mum, Elizabeth, opened the door. “How are you doing?”

“Very well thank you.” All Rose wanted to do was run and get Ben and tell him everything, but good manners won out. “How are you?” Elizabeth ushered her into the house.

“Ben!” She called up the stairs, “Rose is here.” She turned to Rose, “you have wonderful timing, we just finished supper.” Elizabeth was interrupted by the sound of Ben running down the stairs.

“Hiya!” He said with a smile. “How’s your weekend been?”

“Crazy, I have soooo much to tell you. Want to sleep over?”

Ben turned to his mother beseechingly. She laughed and gave her permission. They ran upstairs so Ben could pack his bag. He told Rose about his weekend: he’d finished the book Professor D had given him, gone on a hike with his parents, and learned how to use a yo-yo. He quickly demonstrated his newfound skill and finished packing. On their way downstairs, they stuck their heads into Ben’s dad’s office.

“Hi Robert!”

“Hi Dad! I’m sleeping at Rose’s tonight.”

“Hi Ben, Rose. Ok, have fun, see you tomorrow.” He gave Ben a quick hug, and they hurried downstairs.

“Bye Mum!” Ben called, he accepted Elizabeth’s hug and kiss without protest, and then they were out the door.

“So what did you do this weekend?” Ben asked as they strolled down the road.

“Crazy, crazy things. You are not going to believe it.”

“Try me.”

“I’ll tell you everything once we have the tent set up.” They chatted the rest of the way about the books Professor D had given them, and about their plans for the summer, which basically included reading, cycling, and exploring Oxford’s museums.

Charlotte helped them set up the tent, and after brushing their teeth and getting into their pyjamas, they settled in. Anytime Ben slept over, weather permitting (which, this being Oxford, was not all that often) they slept in the tent. It was almost like their clubhouse, a secret-(ish) place for them to hang out and talk. They sat facing each other, light filtering in from a small mesh window in the top of the tent.

“So, what crazy things did you do this weekend?” Ben asked.

“Ok,” Rose paused, trying to figure out the best way to tell him about everything. “So on Saturday we were gardening-“

“Oh wow, that is crazy.” Ben said, his voice full of sarcasm.

“Shut it,” Rose laughed and swatted his arm. “So, there’s a knock on the door and there’s this woman standing there and she says her name is Hermione.”

“I thought only little kids were named Hermione.” Ben said, confused.

“Yeah, me too, which I said to her. And she laughed. But,” she took a deep breath. “It was actually Hermione Granger, from the books. The books are real, the wizarding world is real. Hogwarts actually exists, and I got my letter.” Ben looked at her, dumbfounded.

“Haha, very funny Rose.”

“No, it’s true!” She pulled out the letter from her pyjama bottoms and handed it over. Ben scanned it.

“So your parents made this?”

“No, it’s real!” She said, becoming desperate. “And I’m not allowed to tell anyone, but I begged Hermione to let me tell you, and now you don’t believe me.” Her voice cracked.

“Rose, I know you were upset about finishing the Harry Potter books, but there’s no need to lie. I’m your best friend, why would you lie to me?”

“I’m not lying!” Rose cried. But it was too late, Ben had jumped up and walked out of the tent. “Where are you going?” She called out after him.

“I’m going home, I don’t like hanging out with liars.”

“I’m telling the truth!” But he was gone.

Rose ran inside, where her parents were sitting on the couch, they looked confused.

“Is everything alright?” William asked. “Ben said he was feeling ill and went home. Is he ok?”

“Nothing is ok!” Rose yelled and burst into tears.

“Rosie, what happened?” William knelt down beside her.

“I told him about Hogwarts and everything and he didn’t believe me and he called me a liar.” She said in between sobs. “Why didn’t he believe me? Why would he think I was lying?”

“Oh Rosie, come here.” William hugged her and led her over to the couch. “Remember how mum said that this might be hard for him to wrap his head around? He doesn’t think you’re a liar, he just doesn’t understand that what you’re saying can be the truth. He thinks that the books are fiction, and it’s going to take a little time for him to be able to process what you told him.”

“If I hadn’t seen everything I have, I would also have trouble believing it,” said Charlotte, “not because I don’t trust you, but because it all seems so incredible. Just give Ben some time, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

Two days later, he hadn’t. For the past two mornings Rose had ridden her bike up the road and not seen Ben outside waiting for her. She had knocked on the door, and been told, on the first day by Robert, and the second, Elizabeth, that Ben was feeling poorly. Rose had spent the days in a funk, she had cycled alone to the library and when Professor D had enquired where Ben was she told him that they were in a fight. That she had told him a secret and he hadn’t believed her. Professor D had frowned, and told her to just give it some time, that these things never lasted long. He had given her two books and told her to give them to Ben once she was finished. 

Wednesday was Rose’s birthday, but she did not feel like celebrating much. She was still upset about Ben, and worried that he would spend the whole summer not talking to her. She did not even want to think of the possibility that she would leave for Hogwarts without him saying goodbye.

Rose got up and trudged downstairs. The sight that awaited her cheered her immensely. The whole kitchen had been decorated with blue bunting and balloons. The table in the living room was stacked with presents and the sofa was occupied by her grandparents.

After much hugging and kissing and exclamations about how much she had grown, they all sat down to breakfast. William had made blueberry muffins, which they ate with gusto. 

Rose’s birthday party did not start until later, she was having her closest friends over to make pizza, watch a movie, and sleep over, so she spent the day with her family doing all of her favourite things. They went to the Museum of Natural History, and William showed them behind the scenes. For lunch, they ate at her favourite restaurant and for dessert they bought ice cream in the botanical gardens.

They returned home and her grandparents left. Then they began to set up for the party: making the pizza dough and cooking tomato sauce, chopping vegetables and shredding cheese. Ash laid the table and Charlotte and Rose moved aside the furniture in the living room so there would be room for sleeping bags.

The doorbell rang and Rose ran to answer it.

Ben stood on the threshold, a present in his hands.

“Hi Rose, happy birthday.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rose flung herself at Ben and hugged him. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

“I’m sorry, for calling you a liar, and not believing you. I just-“ he paused and looked down. “I’m sorry. I believe you.”

“It’s ok, I’m glad you’re here.” She smiled. “I went to Diagon Alley on Sunday, want to see everything?”

Ben stood, staring at her with his mouth open. He nodded his head vigorously, unable to get words out.

“Wait,” he said, “first, I want you to open your present.” He handed her a rectangular package that had been inexpertly wrapped in blue paper.

“Thanks Ben.” They walked into the kitchen, where Ben got a very warm welcome. William said, with great emphasis, that he was glad Ben was feeling better. They ran upstairs and sat on Rose’s bed. She ripped open the packaging to reveal two gifts. The first was a small leather bound journal and the second a box of stationary.

“I figured you could use the journal to write down all of your adventures, and the letters are so we can keep in touch.” Ben blushed as he explained the gift. “I hope you like it.”

“I love both of them.” Rose gave him a hug. “Thank you, and thanks for coming.”

“Like I would ever miss an opportunity to make homemade pizza.” He smiled, and then grew serious. “I missed you. It’s going to be weird with you so far away.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be ok. My best friend just gave me some amazing stationary so I think we won’t have trouble keeping in touch.”  
__________

 

Ben had arrived to the party about an hour early, so the two of them had more than enough time to go through all of Rose’s Diagon Alley purchases. She modelled her robes and showed him her wand, making sure not to do any magic in front of a muggle. They climbed to the attic and Rose introduced Ben to a sleeping Darwin.

“We let him out at night,” Rose whispered, “and he sleeps the whole day.”

“Wicked!”

The doorbell rang and they ran downstairs to greet the rest of their friends.

“Remember,” Rose had muttered before she opened the door, “you can’t tell anyone.”

“Promise.”  
__________________

For her birthday Rose got a vast array of exciting presents: books, more stationary from her parents, a new book bag for Hogwarts, a Doctor Who jumper, and a fancy paints set, amongst others. But none was as good as having her best friend back.

__________________

The rest of the summer passed in a blur of books and cycling and exploring. A week before Rose was set to go to Hogwarts, she started packing. She filled the bed in their guest room with socks, pyjamas, jumpers, her robes and uniform. She stacked her schoolbooks and laid out her cauldron and other supplies, including a package of pens. She made sure to put out all of her stationery and her favourite books (though she decided against bringing Harry Potter). 

She and Ben continued to go to the library every other day and their conversations were filled with speculations about what Hogwarts would actually be like. Would everything be the same as it was in the books, or had things been changed and embellished? What would the professors be like, as there were bound to be new professors by now?

Rose’s excitement grew by the day, but now the butterflies in her stomach were starting to morph. While she was still incredibly excited, she was becoming increasingly nervous. She’d never been away from home before (at least for longer than a week), and she wouldn’t know anyone. What if no one liked her and she didn’t make any friends?

It was first-day-of-school jitters, but to a whole new level.

______________

The phone rang.

“Hello, this is Charlotte speaking…Oh, hi Hermione, how are you?...We’re all good here, sad that the summer holiday is coming to a close. Or at least some of us are sad, I can think of one member of the Watson household who can’t wait for the term to begin.” She laughed. “…Oh, that sounds really lovely. I’m sure she’d be more than pleased to come…Oh great, thanks, see you then.” Charlotte hung up. 

“That was Hermione,” Charlotte turned to Rose. “She’s having a little get together of all of the muggle-born kids, a bit like a wizarding world orientation. Friday night at her house. She lives in London, so we’ll drive you in.”

“Cool! I wonder what her house looks like, if it’s like the Burrow or if it’s a normal house. Or maybe it’s like her bag and it’s bigger on the inside!” Rose babbled. Charlotte laughed.

“Well, if you don’t drop dead from anticipation, you’ll find out pretty soon.”

After what felt like years, but was actually only a few days, Friday rolled around. Rose was ready and waiting downstairs exactly 37 minutes before they needed to go, which was pretty unheard of. William had baked a cake for her to take along and both Ash and Ben had given her a list of questions to ask Hermione (and co.).

Rose sat fidgeting on the sofa, waiting for Charlotte to finish writing a chapter in her new book before they left. Two minutes before they had planned to leave, Charlotte came running downstairs, mobile, purse and keys in a jumble in her hands. Charlotte had been tasked with driving into London because William hated driving anywhere that wasn’t Oxford or similarly unpopulated areas.

They dashed into the car, each receiving a kiss from William, and they were off. They drove in relative silence, content to just listen to the radio and enjoy the summer breeze wafting in through the open windows. As they entered London they rolled up the windows to keep the noise out.

“You excited?” Charlotte asked. Rose nodded. “I think you’re going to have a great time. Remember to be yourself, make new friends, and don’t forget to ask questions. Never be embarrassed about asking questions!”

“Yes, Mum. I know.” Rose answered as she rolled her eyes.

“Here we are.” They turned onto a quiet, tree filled lane, and pulled up in front of a three-story stone semi-detached home that had ivy crawling up the outside of it. The front garden was filled with every type of flower imaginable, and plants that they had never seen before.

They got out of the car and Rose pressed the doorbell. Moments later, a tall, ginger man wearing an apron opened the door and greeted her with a smile and an outstretched hand.

“Hiya, you must be Rose, it’s so lovely to meet you. I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.


End file.
